The Exchange
by Arlow Willowsmith
Summary: Hogwarts is in for a big surprise when the Darling Academy for the Magically Splendid decides to send a huge number of it's students on an exchange. Questions arise as the group settle into life at Hogwarts. Will the school survive?
1. Prologue

**Title:** The Exchange.  
**Author:** MangoE2  
**Summary:** Hogwarts is in for a big surprise when the Darling Academy for the Magically Splendid decides to send a huge number of it's students on an exchange. Questions arise as the group settle into life at Hogwarts. Why are they here? Where did they come from? And how come no one has ever heard of the DAMS until now...?  
**Pairings:** Harry/Cho, Ginny/Michael, Morgan/Sam, Tayla/Charles, Shayna/Kyle, Kathryn/Mathew, Reece/Deanna.  
**Notes: **So, after endless nagging from Josh, I have finally begun writing the fanfiction I said I would, and here is the Prologue. Don't worry if you don't understand much at all at this point - and ignore the pairings, you won't know much until later on. This is just to start us off. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

B Block was quiet. The bell was five minutes off and all the seniors were stuck in an assembly in the Hall, giving B Block its uncharacteristic lack of life. It was July, that time of year all students soon learn to dread.

Practice Exams.

Held in August, the practice exams were the school's way of giving the Year 11's a shock, and keeping the shock anew in the minds of Year 12's and 13's. The results of these exams were designed to show students where they were at in their learning, and to give them an idea of how well they would have done if the exams had been REAL.

Not many people did very well. The practice exams were more commonly known (amongst the students) as a cruel way of telling them that they had a lot of learning to do between August and November.

Today, this was the hot topic in assembly.

The bell rang, piercing the ears of those few wandering the school, and signalling the onslaught of chair-scraping, chatter-rising and girl-giggling, as the doors of every classroom burst open, students pouring out and heading off to their hang-out spot, wherever that was.

Josh reached to deck outside the Careers room first. Dumping his bag, he turned around and kept an eye on both entrances to B Block, waiting for his friends. His hair, such a dark brown that it almost appeared black, glinted under the hot sun. He was short and kinda chubby, with tinted glasses that blinded anyone who looked at him if he stood in the right light.

"Hey fatty!"

If Josh didn't know any better, he would have thought the deep voice he had just heard coming from his right belonged to that of a girl, because looking over he saw someone walking towards him. Long, blonde hair, incredibly straight, fell down Robbie's back. His skin was smooth, and his face devoid of facial hair.

But Josh did know better.

"Fuck off, Robbie," he said.

"Hey, Josh," said Charles warningly. "Calm down."

Charles chucked his bag down next to Josh's and flopped onto the deck, rubbing his temple. His hair, somewhere between blonde and brown, was a mess, as usual. It wasn't that he didn't brush it, it was more the fact that he had a habit of running his hand through it... and had a girlfriend who liked to mess it up for fun.

Shayna and Kyle turned up next, and they were closely followed by Reece and Deanna.

"Has anyone seen Amylee?" Shayna asked, her arms wrapped around Kyle's neck, his around her waist. Both were tall. Kyle had tousled brown hair and slightly thick eyebrows, and Shayna was thin with long brown hair and blonde streaks.

"Nuh," said Reece.

"Reece, you homo!" Robbie called out in his man-voice.

"Robbie, you fag, how the fuck are ya?" Reece called out in reply, high-fiving Robbie.

Damien, Talia, Lathan, Hannah and Lari turned up, but still, the group was missing a fair few people.

"I'm going to look for Amylee!" Shayna called out, heading over to B1.

"Wait, I'll come, too," said Josh. "You wanna come look for Amylee, Charles? Tayla might be with her."

"Nah, I'm all right, man," said Charles, still rubbing his temple.

"Headache?"

"Haven't had a fucking coffee..." Charles mumbled.

"HURRY UP, JOSH!"

"I'm coming!" he yelled back.

* * *

Five minutes later, they found Amylee, as well as Tayla, Mathew, Kathryn, Morgan and Sam. The six of them were standing outside the Hall, marvelling over some shiny purple dust Amylee had found. Well, Tayla, Kathryn and Morgan were. Mathew and Sam were there purely because they followed their girlfriends most places.

"Where did you get that?" Shayna asked curiously, walking up to Amylee.

"I dunose," she said, giggling. "But it's shiny!"

"Amylee, if we didn't know you better, we'd probably think you were on drugs," said Josh.

"Haha, nose! You lie!" said Amylee.

"Put the shiny dust down, Amylee," Kathryn said jokingly.

"No!" Amylee replied, her voice cute and childish. She picked up some of the dust and blew it in Kathryn's face.

And Kathryn disappeared.

"Yay, the world has finally righted itself!" said Josh.

"What!" Mathew cried out, stunned. "What just happened?"

Amylee gave him a confused shrug. She looked down at the dust in the small pouch and bit her lip, thinking. She certainly hadn't expected that.

"That was weird," said Tayla. Her eyes were wide behind her glasses.

"Where the hell did you find this stuff, Amylee?" Shayna said, moving closer. She dipped her hand gently into the bag and took out a pinch of dust. It lay in the middle of her palm. She, Josh, Morgan, Mathew and Tayla leant in to have a closer look.

The dust was a light purple, and glittered in the sun. You would think it was just ordinary coloured sand, but it had a silky feel to it. Tayla prodded it gently, a few grains sticking to her finger. She brought it closer to her face...

And sneezed.

The dust in Shayna's hand flew up, blowing into the faces of Shayna, Mathew, Morgan, Josh, and Tayla.

And they all disappeared.

"Okay this isn't normal..." said Sam, looking at Amylee. They were the only two left.

"It's kinda cool though," said Amylee, trying to lighten the mood. She felt kind of bad for sending his girlfriend off to wherever they went.

"No it's not, you made my girlfriend vanish!" Sam said incredulously.

"Oh. Okay," said Amylee, and she blew some in his face.

Amylee sat down on the step outside the Hall, and placed the bag of dust beside her. She wasn't entirely sure what had just happened. It seemed like something out of a dream and she wanted to pinch herself, but held back, because she knew it would hurt.

"Did Shayna end up finding you?"

She looked up to see Reece standing before her. Grinning, she replied.

"Yeah! Want to know where she is?" Her grin widened at the thought.

"Oh, yeah, Kyle's wondering what's taking her so long. Oh and... hey, cool, what's that?" Reece said, pointing to the dust in Amylee's hand. She ignored him; instead, she blew it in his face.

"Now it's my turn," she said - eager to find out where she had sent them. She got a pinch of dust, placed the bag down on the ground, and sprinkled the dust on her head.

And she vanished.

* * *

**Notes: **Happy, Josh? Now, please review my little darlings! Even if it's just to confirm you've read it! Feedback is always good.

**Live long and prosper,  
The Mango.**


	2. First Acquaintances and Bad Impressions

**Title:** The Exchange.  
**Author:** MangoE2  
**Summary:** Hogwarts is in for a big surprise when the Darling Academy for the Magically Splendid decides to send a huge number of it's students on an exchange. Questions arise as the group settle into life at Hogwarts. Why are they here? Where did they come from? And how come no one has ever heard of the DAMS until now...?  
**Pairings:** Harry/Cho, Ginny/Michael, Morgan/Sam, Tayla/Charles, Shayna/Kyle, Kathryn/Mathew, Reece/Deanna.  
**Notes: **So after _days _of waiting, here is chapter one. Now shut up and read! Please...

* * *

**Chapter One**

First Acquaintances and Bad Impressions

* * *

Harry's first impression of Grimmauld Place was not a very good one. It was shabby, battered and scratched and had a doom and gloom air about it that he didn't like. It felt like a prison.

"Get in quick, Harry," Remus Lupin whispered to him. "But don't go far inside and don't touch anything." Harry walked in, and the inside was even worse than outside. It was dark and cold and smelt funny. The others followed him inside and Moody disillusioned him with a sharp rap to the head with his wand.

"Now, stay still, everyone, while I give us a bit of light in here," said Moody. The room lightened and Mrs Weasley hurried out towards them. She was thinner and paler from when Harry had last seen her, but her smile was as warm as ever.

"Oh, Harry, it's lovely to see you!" she whispered. "You're looking peaky," she said, after releasing him from a rib-crushing hug. "You need feeding up, but you'll have to wait for dinner, I'm afraid." She turned to the others and said "he's arrived, the meeting's started." The others moved and Harry started to follow them but Mrs Weasley stopped him. "No, Harry, the meetings only for members of the Order. Ron and Hermione are upstairs, you can wait with them until the meetings over, and then we'll have dinner. And keep your voice down in the hall."

"Why?"

"I don't want anything waking up."

Harry was hurried upstairs, and accosted by Hermione the moment he stepped into the bedroom.

"HARRY! Ron, he's here, Harry's here! We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how _are _you? Are you all right? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters were useless – but we couldn't tell you anything, Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't, oh, we've got so much to tell you, and you've got things to tell us – the Dementors! When we heard – and that Ministry hearing – it's just outrageous, I've looked it all up, they can't expel you, they just can't, there's provision in the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life-threatening situations –"

"Let the man breathe, Hermione," said Ron, grinning as he closed the door.

Hermione let go of harry and that's when he noticed Hedwig.

"She's been in a right state," said Ron. "Pecked us half to death when she brought your last letters, look at this –" he continued, showing a deep cut on his right index finger.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, but I wanted answers, you know –"

"We wanted to give them to you, mate. Hermione was going spare, she kept saying you'd do something stupid if you were stuck all on your own without news, but Dumbledore made us –"

"- swear not to tell me. Yeah, Hermione said."

The conversation continued, all the while Harry's anger bubbling under the surface, until finally...

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEY'S FOR A MONTH..."

He continued to yell at them, until finally, he calmed. They were talking with their indoor voices when Fred and George apparated into the bedroom.

"Hello, Harry," George said, beaming. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out. There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you," Fred added. They talked for a bit before the door opened and Ginny walked in.

"Oh, hello, Harry. I thought I heard your voice," she said, before turning to Fred and George. "It's no-go with the extendable ears; she's gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door. Oh, and Amylee has a new idea for you."

"Excellent," said Fred, rubbing his hands together, an evil grin gracing his face.

"Who –" Harry began.

The others exchanged nervous looks. Harry had already passed boiling point, and the air was still tense. Did they really want to risk another explosion? Then again, the explosion was _sure _to come anyway – especially if they _didn't _tell him.

"We have some, ah, _guests_..." Hermione began delicately. "They've only been here for a week or so, and there are a fair few of them..."

"Who are they?" said Harry.

"You don't know any of them. They're exchange students from New Zealand. Dumbledore said they come from a wizarding school there called the Darling Academy for the Magically Splendid, although I've never heard about it before or read it _anywhere_..." said Hermione, her voice trailing off. She looked frustrated as she always did when books failed her.

"_Exchange students_?" Harry asked incredulously, his previous anger temporarily forgotten.

"Yeah."

Ron snorted. "The _Darling _Academy... the only darling in that group is Amylee, and she's _insane_. She reminds me of Luna, but more hyper."

"How many are there?" asked Harry.

"Well, there's Amylee. Fred and George have kind of taken her under their wing, and she and Ginny get along really well. She's crazy, though," said Ron.

"Just the way I like 'em," said Fred.

"Definitely worthy of our teachings," agreed George.

"Then there are her friends, Morgan and Tayla. Morgan is... kinda scary. She knows a _lot_, which annoys Hermione. But she yells at you if you piss her off and Tayla is _very _accident-prone... and mildly psychotic. We think," Ron continued.

"She kind of scares me," said Hermione. "She's nice, but you get the feeling that you wouldn't wanna piss her off."

"Yeah, agreed. Morgan's boyfriend Sam is okay. He doesn't really say much unless you get him on the subject of games. Reece is _hilarious_. He's always cracking jokes. Almost puts Fred and George to shame, and Mathew is really calm. Like, _really_ calm. And really smart."

"You've missed someone out, Ronniekins," said Fred. Ron's ears turned bright red.

"I know," he muttered. "I was hoping we could forget about him." Fred grinned.

"Where would be the fun in that, dear brother?" he said malevolently. He turned to Harry, still grinning. "What our dear brother over there was trying to avoid was mentioning Josh. He has _serious_ anger iss –"

"I DON'T CARE WHERE KATHRYN MIGHT BE SO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Speak of the devil," Fred said brightly. "I don't suggest approaching him. He's only nice to Tayla."

"Poor fellow," said Hermione. "I bet all he needs is someone to talk to."

"I DON'T NEED ANYONE!"

"...I think he heard you."

_Stomp, stomp, stomp_.

The door crashed open and revealed a short, chubby boy with messy hair such a dark brown it almost appeared black, and tinted glasses. His face was screwed up in anger and his fists were clenched at his side. Ron avoided his gaze of fury.

"JOSHY!" Fred yelled out, faking surprise. "Fancy seeing you here! Why, we were just talking about you!" He seemed unfazed by the look Josh sent his way. "Where's that delightful girl of yours, eh?" he said, winking.

Josh twitched.

"Oh Merlin..." Ron said faintly. "You unleashed it..."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Josh yelled, walking up to Fred and glaring at him. He was seething.

"You know you should probably stop winding him up like that," said an amused voice coming from the open doorway. "I'm sure the meetings been disturbed."

"Most likely. I think there might have been a few fish in the sea that didn't hear him though, why don't you try harder, Josh?" said someone else. Josh spun around to see two girls. One was ultra-skinny with hardly any boobs and dark, curly hair, while the other was blonde and wore purple-rimmed glasses.

"Aw, but I don't wanna," said Josh, his voice amazingly civil.

Harry looked at the two girls, amazed. How the hell did they do that? He looked over to Ron who looked equally as stunned, although this probably wasn't the first time he was witnessing such a thing.

"But you _gotta_!" said Amylee, her voice high and childish. Harry noticed that she had _really_ big, brown eyes. "Cos I said so!" and she stuck out her tongue for emphasis.

"Amylee, we should be trying to keep the roof _on _this place, not blow it _off_," Tayla joked.

Josh held up his wand. "Can I?" he said, grinning maniacally.

"...No."

Just then Reece walked in and hit Tayla on the head.

"_Ow_!" she yelled.

"Love you," said Reece. "HARRY POTTER, how the fuck are ya?" he continued, walking up to Harry and making him bump knuckles. Josh pointed his wand at Reece.

"Can I? Pretty please?"

"You can take your aggression out on the doxies tomorrow?" Tayla offered.

"Okay! I'm off to murder a pillow." Josh left the room and Tayla and Amylee entered, walking over to Reece.

"Morgan, Sam and Mathew are in the room talking about Halo and we're bored so we've decided to join you," Tayla explained. "I think Reece followed us just because."

"I wanted to shake hands with H dawg, here," said Reece, nodding to Harry.

"H dawg...?" Harry felt completely out of the loop. He certainly hadn't expected _anything_ like this.

"Don't ask," said Tayla. "So, feeling better?" She was obviously referring to his screaming fit. Harry didn't answer her. Instead, he looked over to Ron and Hermione. He still wanted to catch up, but not in front of these three, or any of the others. Tayla, Amylee and Reece got the hint.

* * *

Out in the hall, the door closed shut behind them.

"Didn't seem that pleased to see us, did they?" Reece said, his face screwed up in confusion. The thought of people not liking them did not compute with his brain. He flicked his hair to one side casually, drawing attention to his hair. It was layered and a colour somewhere between brown and blonde. His eyes were a very pretty, sparkly blue.

"Just a wee bit," said Amylee.

"Hello, kiddies!" Reece cried out, entering the bedroom three doors down from the one they just left. The room was tidier than the one next to it (which happened to be the boys) so the group had decided to hang in there until the meeting was over. Morgan and Sam were sitting on one bed, talking to Mathew about Halo and Josh lay sleeping on another one. Tayla and Amylee followed Reece in and shut the door.

"Do you think the meeting is nearly over?" Josh mumbled from the bed, rubbing an eye. "Because this is getting really fucking boring."

"I hope so," Morgan replied. She looked a bit bored. "So, how did he react?" she added, turning to face Amylee and Tayla. Tayla giggled.

"As expected. He was _so _clueless, eh?" she said, looking over at Amylee.

"Yep! It was great!"

"Ron is well and truly scared of you, Josh."

"Good."

"Where do you think the others are?" Mathew asked, worried. He was obviously referring to Kathryn and Shayna. Neither of the two had appeared where the rest of the group had, though it was certain that they _had _appeared _somewhere_. According to Dumbledore, anyway.

"How long do you think we'll be stuck here?"

Tayla and Amylee just shook their heads.

"We don't know. Shayna and Kathryn could have ended up _anywhere_ for all we know, and I have no idea how long we'll be stuck here. First we need to figure out how we even got here in the first place, before we can even _think _about how we're going to get _back_," said Amylee.

"It's obviously something to do with that dust, though. Where did you even _find _it?" asked Tayla.

Amylee shrugged.

"I dunose," she said. "Just found it, I guess. I don't even remember."

"Helpful."

"Yep!"

"Well, I think it's gay," said Reece. "I miss my guitar..."

"We know, Reece," said Tayla sympathetically. "Don't you think it's weird though... being stuck in a world where we _know_ what's going to happen? Well, some of us, anyway –" but she was cut off by the opening of the door.

"Ooh, good, you're all in here. The meeting's over," said Mrs Weasley. "So you can come downstairs now – especially you, Amylee. You need feeding."

The others grinned at Amylee, who grimaced at the thought. She was Mrs Weasley's newest project.

Downstairs, the others were clearing up from the meeting. The group didn't pay much attention to anything other than getting dinner on the table and into their stomachs. For now, much more pressing matters were nestled somewhere at the back of their mind – though it wouldn't be long before they made themselves present again.

One thing was for sure – they were in for an interesting time.

* * *

**Notes: **Please review! Feedback gives me warm fuzzies and warm fuzzies encourage me to write :) So if you want to read more... you know what to do ;)

**Live long and prosper,**

- The Mango.


End file.
